moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Records File: Sllade Nightshadow
'Stormwind City Watch Criminal Records' Here is the case file of known criminal, Sllade Nightshadow (AKA Pariah). There have been many cases dismissed and charges dropped. Such cases have been removed from all records. This file has been also subject to much purging, the party responsible can be easily guessed...though no evidence exists to prove in court. Name: Sllade Nightshadow Known Aliases: Pariah Race: Highborne Elf Age: 650+ (exact age is unknown) Past Crimes: Murder (4 known cases, suspected of killing more), Attempted Murder (10+ cases reported), Breaking and Entering, Kidnapping (4 known cases, may be more), Purging of Evidence, Tampering with Official Police Records, Robbery, Arson, Vandalism, Disturbing the Peace, Rioting, Inciting Violence, Inciting Murder, Membership of a Cult Notes: Subject should be considered extremely dangerous. Not many officers who have gone to apprehend Sllade have survived (those that did are in critical condition either physically or mentally). Note that he WILL NOT CARE if you are a man, woman, or child. Subject feels no remorse and is excited by any and all kills he makes. Subject believed to be criminally insane and psychotic, and above all, extremely clever. 'Current Charges' Last Updated: 5/22/11 NO CURRENT CHARGES EXIST IN OUR RECORDS 'Transcript: Sllade Nightshadow and Dr. Forewright' The following is a transcript of conversations held between Dr. Forewright, psychiatric doctor in charge of interviewing all convicts in the Stockades convicted for crimes of psychotic nature. Forewright: Mr. Nightshadow, thank you for agreeing to see me. Sllade: *smirks* Dr. Forewright, you and I both know that I did not choose to see you any more than I chose to come in here. Forewright: But Mr. Nightsh-... Sllade: Please, call me Sllade. No need for formalities...Daniel... Forewright: *adjusts self* Very well, Mr. Ni-...I mean Sllade. And you did make a choice. You made a choice to come here when you lured that innocent young man with your comrades and tortured him. You made a choice when you killed all those people. You made a choice whe-... Sllade: *holds a hand up, gesturing for Forewright to stop* Please, Daniel. Don't give me that routine. I was not referencing to being captured. The only reason these inbred monkeys caught me was because I let them. You and I both know quite well that I have evaded more intricate capture attempts. I think of this as my...press release to Stormwind and Azeroth. Forewright: What do you mean, Sllade? Sllade: Well, I know that as you take your notes down in your little pad there, you will eventually go back to your little office or workspace and labor days and nights in the dark, hunched over your desk; pens, inks, and scraps of parchment surrounding your desk as you work on a transcript for the official records on me. I actually had the pleasure of reading through my file. It was quite flattering, all these murders and notes of how dangerous I am...you shouldn't have, Daniel. *grins wide* Forewright: *clears throat, shifts in seat* So you chose to let some, as you said, "inbred monkeys" catch you. How do you think that will show on your little "press release"? Knowing that the mighty Sllade Nightshadow was taken down by a couple of farm boys from Westfall? Sllade: Oh Daniel, your attempts to use my own tactics against me are quite entertaining. Now tell me, are you going to get around to doing your job or are you too busy psychologically analyzing yourself, trying to heal yourself after the brutal death of your cousin? Forewright: *is quiet for a long time, then clears throat* Why do you kill, Sllade? Sllade: *chuckles* Starting basic, are we? Well, why does any murderer kill? For a righteous cause. But, we both know, that I don't fit into the category of an everyday murderer. In the case you referenced to, of luring the innocent young man, I did it to knock on a door. A door of recognition and infamy. I branded our mark onto his eye, I made him tell his friends the story of what we did to him. Why? So the world would know Pariah and his Syndicate. Forewright: And how does that separate you from these lowly criminals you reference to? The ones who you say start riots wherever they go, attempting to instill chaos and trying to make themselves appear powerful. Sllade: Oh Daniel, if only you could look further into the lives of your so-called "criminals". Those mongrels are like packs of wolves fighting over scraps of bone. When, in a pack of wolves, a kill is made, the alpha male eats first. Now, imagine wolves with the human instinct that gives them all the need to feel superior. Then you just have a bunch of mindless wolves, with no order, fighting with everything near them, trying to assert their dominance. In the end, they are just worn out, tired, hungry dogs lying on the ground, panting, when the feast is sitting right in front of them, ripe for eating. Forewright: Then enlighten me, Sllade. How is the Syndicate any different? Sllade: Because we plan it out. We dedicate a good time of planning and setting up to every kill. Rather than walking up to the poor sap and fighting him in the middle of the city. If you haven't noticed, Forewright, the Syndicate has very few, if any, recorded kills made within the city. If a kill was made, then it was registered as a case of....self-defense *smirk* Forewright: *heavy sigh* How many have you killed, Sllade? Sllade: *smirk* You tell me. You have the records in your hands, Daniel. Forewright: You and I both know you killed more than the listed... Sllade: Oh, do we? And how do we both know this? Or is it rather, you think it, and believe that by playing this role you can get me to gloat and give you information that you want to hear because it fits your idea of reality? And where would that get me? I would have self-incriminated myself under false conditions. Come now, Daniel, have more respect for yourself than that. You are a smart lad, I'm sure. I'm confident you'll figure out a way to crack this puzzle. Forewright: *trembles with rage* They'll torture you, Sllade. They will until you talk. Sllade: Will they, Daniel? I've found my way around a death sentence, and I'm sure me and these...guards...will be able to hammer out some sort of deal. Now, remind me again, are you the interrogator or are you just the psychiatrist, who is too afraid to delve too far into the world of criminology and so decides to just look at it from behind textbooks and pens? Forewright: This session is over. Sllade: Remind me again, Daniel, what did you enlist as? An officer? Were you placed on to your current duties because you were not fit for an officer or did you enlist for this specific role because you were too afraid to be an actual field officer? Forewright: Goodbye, Mr. Nightshadow. Sllade: For a psychiatrist, you sure have done a poor job of analyzing yourself, Daniel. Perhaps you should see a different psychiatrist? One that can help you with your anger issues. The regular bottle of cheap brandy every night does not seem to be doing you much good. Forewright: *storms off* -END OF TRANSCRIPT- 'News Clippings' ''Article from the Ironforge Herald'' BUTCHERED BODY BAGGED IN PIECES Earlier this week, a woman named Glorele was reported missing, her last known location being in Ironforge. The Ironforge Guard was on high alert, searching every last nook and cranny for the missing human female. Just last night, an Ironforge resident complained about a foul stench coming from a corner in the Forlorn Cavern. When going to investigate, the Ironforge Guards recovered a sack, inside containing the rotting, butchered remains of miss Glorele. Druids and healers are working on rebuilding this body. Interviews with the druids revealed that they are confident they can rebuild the woman and that she should be able to make a full recovery within the month. Once revived, they say, the woman should be able to tell them of the party responsible for her murder.